Off to Ouran
by Hope The Dark Songstress
Summary: Hope, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara are on a mission. Go to Ouran and protect the Host club. OC/Centric, Sasuke/Hinata, Neji/Ino, Hikaru/Haruhi


Chapter 1 )the mission and the cheater.

Yay! New story!

Neji - Whats is about?

Well Me, You, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru, and Gaara get a mission to go to Ouran and protect the Host Club.

Sasuke - Who are the couples?

Well its gonna be a surprise.

Gaara - Well Hope is mine.

Maybe ;)

Shikamaru - Please not with Ino.

Ino - What was that?

Shikamaru - Nothing.

Ino - I'm with Sasuke- kun

Sauke - No I'm with Hope.

I thought you liked Hinata?

Sasuke - I love both of you.

Gaara - To Bad shes mine.

What? 0_o I'm so confusedso on to the story.

0_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_o

(Normal POV)

It was a nice day in Konaha, the birds were out and the sky was the kage tower our lovely hokage was freaking out. She was out of sake and had a mission she hated.

"Damn it, Shizune get me ANBU agents cat, wolf, snake, raccoon, bird, weasel, bear, and Angel!" Tsunade yelled.

"Hai" Shizune siad and left. Ten minutes later eight masked people were in the room.

"Okay everyone I have a mission for you. You are to go to Ouran High School and protect their Host Club. Bird is captain, Weasel is co-captain, Bear is stratigest, cat is navigator, Wolf is medic, and snake, raccoon, angel as specai agents. The group will need you abilities." Tsunade ordered.

"Hai " shouted everyone.

"You leave at midnight, Dismissed." shouted Tsunade

( 'Gaara' Raccoon's POV)

As we left I noticed Angel didn't move yet. I walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes Raccoon?" she asked.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked. She looked around and turned to me.

"I don't know." she said sounding lost. "well bye bye" she mumbled walking towards the park.

Ten minutes after she left Hinata and Ino ran up to me. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"Have you seen Hope?" Ino asked paniked.

"Yes, why?" I asked worried. Don't get me wrong I might be mean but I still care for everyone.

"Where? We'll explain on the way." Hinata said. I pointed towards the park and we left. It must be important to have Hinata freaked out.

"So Naru-tard cheated on Hope." I said. Oh my Kami, he did what?

"The bastards gonna get it. " Hinata shouted. Wait did she just curse?

"Shes rght there." I said pointing to the swings. Ino and Hinata darted to her.

"Hope-chan are you okay?" Ino asked. She nodded her head.

"Do you want help backing for the mission?" Hinata asked. She just nodded her head again.

"Dose your dad know?" Ino asked. "Or your mom?"

"Yeah Kakashi-sensie and Anko-sensie wil do something." Hinata said.

"Will you guys tell them with me?" Hope asked. The girls nodded their heads. I walked over and patted her head. She looked up at me with her blood red eyes.

"You'll be fine." I stated as I walked away.

"Thank you" she said. I smiled but didn't turn around.

(Kakashi's POV)

I was reading my book when Hope walked in with Hinata and Ino.

"Hi girls" I said and Anko came out.

"Hi angel, pet, and blondie" Amko said. All the sudden hope brakes down in tears. Anko and I were at her side in secounds.

"Angel whats wrong?" Anko asked. I looked at the girls and they looked away.

"Naruto 'sniff' chaeted on 'sniff' me with 'sniff' Sakura 'sniff'." she cried. My blood boild. My own student did this to my daughter.

"Angel, did you beat the crap out of them?" Anko asked.

"Hell yeah she did. Their both in the hospital." In shouted. Hope smiled and my heart melted.

"What are you girls doing here?" I asked

"We have a 1 year mission and we came to help Hope pack." Hinata explained.

"1 whole year." I said in dismay. Hope hugged me.

"It's okay papa I'll write you." she said. I hugged her back.

"You better. Now go get packed." I said. She nodded and left to her room with Ino and Hinata. Anko looked at me and signed.

"She is growing up. It makes my feel so old." Anko said. I shook my head and sighed.

"I know." I said and went back to my book.

0_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0_o

Sakura and Naruto are so mea! I don't like them.

Sakura - well no one likes you.

All Naruto and Ouran High School Host Club (But naruto) - SAKURA!

Sakura - Ahhhh I'm sorry. Don't kill me.

Wahhhhh... No one likes me...

Hinata - thats not true we like you

Really?

Ino - Yeah. (Glomps Hope)

Okay!

Sai - 2 reveiws please.


End file.
